


All you can eat

by SweetLoving



Category: Disney - All Media Types, High School Musical RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Conference, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hardcore, Large Cock, Meeting, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering, banker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLoving/pseuds/SweetLoving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa meets Zac in an important business meeting. They catch each other stealing sly glances as Vanessa decides to make a move and hope that Zac will end up fucking her on the big, wooden table. It looks like her prayers have been heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All you can eat

The dark haired girl smoothed down her pencil skirt as she slowly walked towards the big glass doors. She took a deep breath before pushing the doors open with her small hand while holding the tray with drinks and snacks up with her left hand, even though she tried to enter the room as quiet as possible the eyes of all men lay on her well-formed and curvy body. There was this dark blonde haired guy that looked so smart in his black suit and tie, which caught her eye; she had to stop herself from staring at him. “Ah, Vanessa you didn’t forget to bring us our refreshments, just place them down on the table.” the older man, her boss, said with a wave of his hand not even paying the slightest attention to the beautiful girl, with a small nod she made clear that she understood him, so she simply placed the tray down on the table and started to serve the men that were all seated around a big round table. After several minutes of serving the older and slightly creepy men she finally got to serve, Zac, at least that’s what his name tag said. She placed the glass down in front of him, making sure to press her little body up against his shoulder as she bent over, a tad bit too much, to fill up his glass with some sparkling water. It wasn’t until the guy next to Zac, Brian, cleared his throat that the smart dressed young man caught himself starting at the beautiful girl’s rack that was exposed and right in front of him. A small giggle escaped the brunette’s mouth as she made eye contact with the handsome man that was right in front of her and looked so very fine. She knew from the moment she first laid eyes on him that she wanted him, that she had to have him, whether it was just for one night or for forever.  
The clicking of her high-heels on the hard floor was the only sound audible in the room as Vanessa made her way over to her seat, ready to go back to writing the protocol of the meeting. The business chitchatted about some fusion between the two banks, Vanessa couldn’t be bothered to really pay attention to anything that was said, to her it was just nonsense and a bunch of big numbers leaving the men’s mouths. She tapped her pen repeatedly against her note pad, sighing in frustration and anticipation of the end of the meeting that was getting closer and closer as the clocked ticked the time slowly away. “I would like to seal this deal with a lunch, I will just go grab my coat, and be right back, so we can all leave together.” Vanessa’s boss said with a nod of his head as he heaved himself out of the chair and exiting the room. Vanessa knew it was now or never if she wanted a chance of getting with Zac, her small hands grabbed the armrests as she pushed herself up and out of the chair, grabbing the bottle of sparkling water as she made her way over to the blonde with the well-defined jawline, she opened the cap of the bottle and “accidentally” tripped over her own feet, she really should have watched her steps because she dropped onto her knees and the bottled emptied itself on the black Armani dress pants of Zac. Just as Zac jumped up in slight shock, Mr. John, Vanessa’s boss returned with his coat hung over his arm, looking very unpleasant with Vanessa, “Well, if the Sirs would please follow me out and to the restaurants, Mr. Efron” the looks he gave Zac was apologetic yet stern “I don’t you will be joining us, am I right?” Zac gulped quietly and nodded his head in agreement as he spoke up “Yes, Mr. John, I will have to take care of my little problem before I must be heading to my next meeting, I am sure you understand.” he peeled his eyes off the grey haired and bitter looking man as the gentlemen left the meeting room, to look down at the beautiful girl that was kneeled down in front of him, with her head too close to his crotch. “I think I should go get some napkins.” left Vanessa’s mouth in a hushed and shy tone as she slowly stood up on her feet, looking directly at Zac. “Maybe you should but since you basically ruined my Armani suit I think I like the idea of you doing me a favor a lot more.” he said with a sly smirk, putting his long pointer finger under her chin and slowly pulling her in.  
She internally screamed in excitement of her plan succeeding, but on the outside she was really calm and just shrugged her shoulders slightly before running a gentle and small hand down the center of his broad and well sculpted chest. “What do you have in mind then Mister Efron?” her right eyebrow crooked up as she studied his facial expression that turned from slight anger into a sly smirk. His finger left her chin and tapped against his bottom lip, as he thought for a second “I think, Vanessa, you should kneel back down and suck me off before I eat you out, after all I still need to eat even if it’s just pussy, and all you can eat is my favorite.” the smirk that was playing on his lips never left, it only grew bigger, he swiped the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip to moist it as he was waiting for her to say something. Her small fingers fumbled with the zipper of his dress pants in response, in a matter of seconds the pants fell down to his ankles and pooled there. A small hand rubbed over his clothed and hard length, teasing him endlessly as the tip of her middle finger traced the seam line of his boxers where his leg was connected to his hip. A guttural and husky moan slip his moist lips as her small yet long fingers curled around his still clothed tip that was already leaking precum. Vanessa hooked both her thumbs into the waistband of his briefs, tugging them down ever so slowly while looking up to make eye contact with the young man that was at her mercy. 

Vanessa’s POV  
I had to bite back a moan as his hard member sprung free and slapped against his toned lower stomach, causing the precum to smear his skin messily. I admired his hard-on for a little while before I wrapped my fingers around the base of his dick, fisting it gently, his head throw back in response with his eyes tightly squeezed shut. I placed my knees on either side of his big feet as I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, smirking to myself as he moaned quietly at the wet and warm feeling of my lips. My fingers worked their ways up and down hips length, meeting my lips with every upstroke; I tightened the grip on his dick with every pump a slight bit. My tongue flicked over the tip, teasing him and making him grunt as I pressed my tongue into his slit, tasting his precum. I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter with every passing second, and I knew I had to do something about it. I reached down between my legs with my free hand, sliding it up under my skin tight skirt to rub my clit through my soaking panties. “You have no clue how beautiful you look with your plump lips wrapped around my hard cock and your hand slid up under your skirt.” Zac murmured more to himself than to me, I took more of his dick into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down quite fast, I had to gag every now and then when his dick hit the back of my throat, not even trying to relax my throat was helping when sucking such a long and thick cock. I slid my panties aside with my thumb and trailed my middle finger up and down the entrance of my wet pussy; I slowly pushed the finger inside of myself, which caused me to moan around his dick. I opened my eyes wide in slight shock as his fingers tangled in my hair and with a quite harsh tug on them he pulled me up onto my feet. 

Zac’s POV  
“What do you think you are doing?” slipped over my lips in a low and dark grumbled as I locked eyes with her. She swallowed thickly before responding in a faint whisper “P-pleasing myself while sucking you off, like you asked me to?” I sounded more like a question than statement to me, I simply shook my head slowly in disagreement “I didn’t tell you to fingerfuck yourself, now did I? Pleasing you, is my job baby.” a wide smirk played at the corners of my lips as I placed my big hands on her slim and small waist to heave her up onto the conference table. At first her legs squeezed shut before she spread them wide for me like the good girl she was. My eyes never left hers not even when I slowly lowered my body to kneel down in front and between her wide open legs. My fingers danced over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, I grinned to myself as she fluttered her eyes close in delight. Her eyebrows furrowed in pleasure when she felt my finger near her wet and needy pussy. I had to hold myself back from eating her out right away, I just had to tease her some more after all that she had done to me. My fingers gripped onto the middle of her panties and gripped them apart; I chucked the remains of her pink and wet panties carelessly to the ground. Just as I was about to get my mouth on her soaking treat, a small hand whacked the back of my head “You jerk that was my favorite pair of panties, you better make up for that, you little bitch.” I chuckled to myself, not really paying that much attention to what she just said and went back to the task at hand, licking her pussy. I brought my tongue out, tasting her wetness as soon as my tongue came in contact with her slits. My eyes fluttered close as my fingers curled around her thighs, my tongue traced her entrance a bunch of times; sometimes I pushed my tongue between her slits and at other times I pushed the tip into her pussy just to pull it back out right after. I brushed my thumbs over the inside of her thighs, burying my head between her legs; I teased her clit with the tip of my tongue, making her writhe under the touch of my wet and skilled tongue. She reached her hands forward to hold onto my shoulders, her nails dug into my skin letting me know she was pleased with what I did so far. I spread her legs wider as I pushed my tongue into her wet pussy, I slowly pumped my stiffened tongue in and out of her, swirling it every now and then. My right hand trailed from her inner thigh up to her lower stomach, I brushed her skin with the pad of my thumb, slowly inching closer to her clit. A loud moan left her mouth when I pressed my digit onto her swollen clit; I rubbed it ever so slowly, knowing she was desperate for more. 

Vanessa’s fingers were tangled in the shaggy blonde hair, tugging at it every now and then. Her hips rocked back onto his tongue, making sure he would enter her deeper with it. He pulled away from her pussy to catch his breath; the lower half of his face was wet all over. She let a guttural moan as two long fingers pushed into her tight pussy. His fingers slowly curled inside of her until he found the spot he was looking for, he rubbed his fingertips over her really sensitive g-spot, smirking to himself as she moaned his name shakily. Slowly he brought himself back up to stand on his feet, it wasn’t long until her legs wrapped around his waist and her feet interlocked behind his back. “F-fuck me already, I don’t want to cover your fingers with my creamy yet sticky cum.” you could tell from the tone of her voice how desperate she was to be fucked. He pulled his fingers slowly in a screwdriver motion out of her pussy and brought them up to her lips, nudging them inside, “Suck.” he ordered her and she gladly obeyed. Her tongue swirled around his two digits, sucking her own wetness off his long fingers. His fingers were slowly pulled out of her mouth as the tip of his hard dick nudged against her entrance. Her hand never left his hair but only pulled his head down to meet his lips with hers, she brought him in for a messy kiss, their tongues swirled around each other’s, and their moans were swallowed by the steamy kiss. Zac’s hands rested on the brunettes upper thighs as he thrust into her, after a few slow and gentle strokes he bottomed out only to get a loud moan in response. They both parted from the kiss with their lips still brushing against each other’s, her eyes fluttered close as he pulled out to his tip only to slam his entire length back into her tight and wet pussy.  
The only thing that was heard on the second floor were guttural grunts and loud moans, every now and then a scream of pleasure was audible. Vanessa rolled her hips to match his thrusts bringing him in closer by wrapping a tanned and long leg around his lower back. She knew exactly what she was doing when she clenched and unclenched her pussy around his thick dick that was buried deep inside of her. She brought her hands up and reached for his button down only to rip it open with the buttons flying across the room. Her long nails left bloody scratch marks on his upper back and shoulders.  
Zac swirled his hips as he thrust in and out of the beautiful girl that was moaning his name loudly, he dipped his head in to pull the straps of her bra down her shoulders, grazing his teeth along her smooth skin. A small gasp slipped her rosy and plump lips when the cold air hit her perky tits causing her nipples to harden. His tongue darted across his lips at the sight of her boobs, he brushed his slightly chapped yet moist lips from her shoulders down to her left nipple, she tugged at his hair harshly when he started to suck on her nipple, every now and then his tongue either swirled around the hard nipple or pressed against it, causing the girl to writhe beneath him in pleasure. Vanessa rocked her hips back and forth before circling them in a figure eight. Slurping noises left his lips as he sucked on both of her tits with a lot of pleasure. His thrusts became faster yet a lot sloppier as he neared his orgasm, all it took for him to jizz into Vanessa where a few dirty words and clenches around his throbbing dick. “God, I can feel your warm cum inside of me, and I can also feel your dick pulse, shit.” slipped her lips through gritted teeth; she reached down between them to rub her clit with her middle and pointer finger. She squirted over his length after a few more tugs on her nipple and sloppy thrusts. His dick slid out of her slowly, he bent down to meet his lips with her pussy, and he started to suck his cum mixed with hers out of her tight pussy. You could tell that this was already too much for her because it didn’t take her long to cum right into his mouth again; he pulled away and stood up straight only to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. “I think I should be heading to my next meeting, but make sure to give me a call.” He smirked at her as he handed her his business card, he got cleaned and dressed in a matter of minutes before exiting the room and leaving Vanessa still naked and spread wide open on the table to comprehend what just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like requesting smut, feel free to do so:  
> http://poundingyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
